Ewan Lern
Ewan (Toff) Lern was a (species) male, born in (date) at Merton General hospital 003. His parents are unknown and were quite wealthy. He was an only child. No other information is available about his childhood. At the age of 22, Ewan Lern was offered a job at Mert Union Authority. After seeking favour with many executives he was promoted to CEO. Ewan's hard work allowed the company to expand and became a major force within several industries. However, a period of economic instability eventually lead to his downfall. During this time of instability Ewan began to garner a number of deals with many cartels. These deals were mostly illegal but lead the company to financial superiority during such a difficult period. During an audit, it was discovered that Mert Union Authority had collaborated with many cartels, of which performed using illegal means. It was found that Ewan was the perpetrator of such deals and was severely demoted - Adviser to the Executives Assistant' ''- with Trilm Cregh becoming the new CEO. Months after his demotion a thorough investigation was held to uncover all the details of the deals with the cartels. The full extent of his crimes were finally fully realised, therefore the necessary course needed to be taken and Ewan was fired and charged with both racketeering and embezzlement. For several years he was forced into community service and later into exile. He becomes extremely poor, living only on minimum wage. Several years later he begins a new business, Elt co. '''Elt co becomes very successful making up to $770,000 per year. He then later marries Elouise Ghert and has one child; Glert Lern. During the operations of Elt co, Ewan becomes very influential, however is still stigma'd due to his past crimes. Later he begins another successful business; Tern Union. As yet another successful business Tern Union grows and later expands globally (Istu). During this time of success of Elt co 'and 'Tern Union, Ewan began to become hunted down by the cartels and returns to exile, however, his businesses undergo exponential growth and now rivals Mert Union Authority as a big player in the business world. Unfortunately Tern co and Tern Union begin to falter on the global stage and that is mirrored domestically. With the cartels still after him he finally steps out into the world and becomes a politician. Unsatisfied with the 'major' parties of the government he institutes his own party; Eltern Idealists. With the assistance of his political party, Ewan is able to enforce policy to stop the operation of cartels and thus preserve his life. However, an unknown activity or participant grants greater powers to the cartels. The attempted assassination on his life forces him to retire. A neutral cartel approaches Ewan regarding his life and joining their organisation. Ewan joins this organisation, however after a few years of safety, his life becomes increasingly threatened. He is then dismissed from the cartel and begins his own cartel; Elert Clan. This clan is different from others as its main concern is on science and creating opportunities for others. Years later, after moving to Isoler where he charted a document outlining the hopes, dreams and aspirations of the Elert Clan, the document is entitled; 'The will of the Clan'. On his penultimate day, he held a press conference regarding the deregulation on the cartels and clans and abusive powers they have received. Prior to this he said goodbye to the ones he loved and elected a new leader of the Elert Clan if anything was to happen to him. Ewan Lern was assassinated at the age of 50. After his assassination Wherl Crekc assumed the leadership of the Elert Clan and followed The will of the Clan extensively. Ewan Lern's life was celebrated for achieving greater equality within Merton and his legacy lived on. The scientific discovery of a new star system at this time was ground breaking - This system became known as the Elteren System. Category:People Category:Incomplete